Merely an Illusion
by BeccaRayna
Summary: Seeing is Believing- or is it? 74 years after it ended, Bella Swan is finally starting to relive her life. But when some old friends reappear and life begins to take on a dream-like quality; she begins to wonder. Is it real? Or is it Merely an Illusion?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately for me, I do not have a brother named Seth or a college Degree so therefore I am not Stephenie Meyer and I do not own the amazing-ness that is Twilight.**

**Chapter One**

The wind blew my hair away from my face as I raced through the trees in the lush green forest. Even in the 94 years I had roamed this small globe I had not experienced a feeling _quite _so exhilarating. I now fully understood the feeling he had when he carried me through the trees many a time in my younger days. A smile crept to my lips as I remembered his face.

As I neared a river I slowed and knelt to wash my blood-stained face then laughed at the reflection I was presented with. A child-like face framed by black wind-swept hair. The face was not mine; I had donned it this morning much like any human would choose a t-shirt from their wardrobe. The reason behind my amusement was the person that face resembled so much. A person from another life, one I remembered with joy, not the sadness that it had felt toward the end. I closed my eyes and cast my mind back to one of the last times I had seen her face;

"_Open mine and Edward's next," Alice said, so excited her voice was a high-pitched trill. She held a small, flat square in her hand. _

_I turned to give Edward a basilisk glare. "You promised." Before he could answer, Emmet bounded through the door. _

"_Just in time!" he crowed. He pushed in behind Jasper, who had also drifted closer than usual to get a good look. _

"_I didn't spend a dime." Edward assured me. He brushed a strand of hair form my face, leaving my skin tingling from his touch. _

_I inhaled deeply and turned to Alice. "Give it to me," I sighed. Emmett chuckled with delight. _

_I took the little package, rolling my eyes at Edward while I stuck my finger under the edge of the paper and jerked it under the tape-_

I stopped my train of thought abruptly. It had been 20 years since I had felt the need to hold myself together like I once had, but thinking of that time still got me pretty morose. A scent entered the area snapping me back to the present. Mmmm… Grizzly at 10 O'clock. I turned and angled myself so as to attack best. A smile leapt to my lips as I remembered how protective Edward had been of me. He would not have approved of my barbaric thoughts. The bear ducked its head to drink from the lake and I saw my chance. I took a deep breath and leapt.

_CRASH!_ I fell back to the ground with a thud as my granite body collided with another. The bear ran; startled by the sound. I picked myself up, laughing as I went.

"Sorry about taking your kill there I-" I broke off as I saw the face of the vampire I was talking to. I gasped taking my hand to my mouth and, jumping forward to hug him, screamed his name at the top of my voice.

**Well, I hope you liked the first chapter. This is the first fanfiction I have ever written so Constructive criticism would be fantastic. Also my beta readers are' tiamat100' and 'the touch of a fingertip'. Their stories are great so check them out if you can!**

**Thanks,**

**Rebecca.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously in Merely an Illusion;**

_"Sorry about taking your kill there I-" I broke off as I saw the face of the vampire I was talking to. I gasped taking my hand to my mouth and, jumping forward to hug him, screamed his name at the top of my voice._

**Chapter Two**

"Emmett!" I yelled as I enveloped him in a, metaphorically of course, bone-crushing hug. We stood like that for about 3 milliseconds before I heard a shriek from behind me as marble arms yanked me away from my brother.

"Get…off…MY…husband!" yelled a very angry Rosalie Hale, practically spitting at me, her hands forming a vice-like grip around my own.

"Oh dear" I mumbled as I remembered my face. There was no chance either of them would recognise me like this and I smiled at the irony of it. After this little incident Rose would hate me even more than she had when I was human. I guess it was fate that she would never like me.

"Don't smirk at me you little-" Rose flustered. I'm sure she was close to bursting judging by the livid look on her face.

I gulped and tried to summon enough courage to answer. "I'm sorry. It may not look like it right now but I do have a reason for doing what I have just done. I forgot that you wouldn't know who I was." I didn't wait for any form of acknowledgement that either of them had heard before I continued, "Give me a second." I cast my eyes down and gazed at my reflection in the water. I closed my eyes and imagined my long brown hair returning, along with my chocolate brown eyes, my scars and I even imagined a slight blush on my cheekbones; for sentimental value. I heard the gasps of Rose and Emmett as I imagined the shimmering form they would see before them. When I felt my hair cascading over my shoulders I opened my eyes knowing the transformation was complete.

The looks on their faces was priceless; Emmett's mouth was hanging open in a most undignified manner and Rose looked… well she seemed positively livid. She looked like she had seen the little demon, that goes by the name of Isabella Swan and she had marked off as dead long ago, jump up from the darkest reaches of hell to wreak havoc on life as she knew it. So it was my turn to be shocked when she ran gracefully towards me and locked her arms behind my back; dry-sobbing into my chest.

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry! I didn't know who you were and I just over-reacted! I've missed you so much."

I looked over Rosalie's hair to study Emmett's reaction. From the look on his face I could see this was NOT what he had expected of his wife. I quickly contemplated why she would act like this. Guilt? It was all I could think of in those few seconds but before long I began comforting my sister. The shock of how I had just referred to Rosalie, who had made my human life a living hell, was very overwhelming. A sister. I realised that she was now my sister and I would definitely think of her that way for the rest of eternity. I let my epiphany engulf me as I finally understood the meaning of the phase;

"_Distance makes the heart grow fonder"_

A few minutes later and Rose quieted down, dropping her arms from behind my back and regaining a Rosalie-esque stance. I smiled at her and she smiled back, warmth evident on her face. We weren't best friends, heck we weren't even close friends, but we were friends and would stay that way forever. Or at least until she tried to take me shopping.

Emmett hugged me quickly as well and then, looking me straight in the eye and with a sombre expression on his face, said; "Bella, my wonderful little sister, I think you have lots of explaining to do."

**--**

**Yay! Chapter two!  
Just warning you this kind of rapid update will probably not be common- though it depends on the reviews I get! Those that I recieved in the hour or so chapter one has been published made me so happy I just had to publish this. **

**Thanks,**

**Rebecca.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Previously, in Merely an Illusion:**

_Emmett hugged me quickly as well and then, looking me straight in the eye and with a sombre expression on his face, said; "Bella, my wonderful little sister, I think you have lots of explaining to do."_

**Chapter Three:**** From the beginning.**

I sighed and sat myself down on the floor, Rose and Emmett following suit. "So, I'm guessing you mean how I became like this," they nodded "And probably about my powers too." Another nod. "Well then, I'll start from the beginning."

"When Edward left me, I was broken. For a while I lived in a catatonic state but I pulled myself out of my dark despair and lived for Charlie. I ate, slept, attended school and work; anything to keep my mind from _him_." I gulped. This was going to be harder that I thought. "I don't think I can tell you all of this. It may be easier for us all if I just show you."

The two of them looked at me quizzically and I quickly explained, "It's one part of my power." They nodded for a third time. At this rate I wouldn't be surprised to see them on the dashboard of my car, like those little nodding dogs. I chuckled at the thought then remembered my objective. I quickly envisioned my memories appearing, like a film sequence, on the water's surface.

_An image of me walked across the screen and a voice began speaking "I eventually realised I needed to start living again. So I returned to La push and befriended the son of an old family friend; Jacob Black."_

_Jacob's statuesque figure appeared alongside my own and images of working on the bikes and walks on first Beach were shown. _

"_He became my personal Sun, I needed his friendship and his warmth to survive but I knew it could never be more than that. Though I knew he loved me, I could never return the feelings. I still loved Edward. _

_Then one day I went with Jacob and Mike Newton to a movie in Port Angeles. Part way through, Mike became ill. We all went home early only to discover all three of us had contracted the virus. Or at least that's what I was told. _

_Jake stopped visiting or even returning my calls and I was terrified for him. His father kept giving me and anyone who would listen excuses as to why Jake was no longer around. I didn't see him for weeks and I could feel myself slipping back into my depression. Then one awful day I discovered what he was. _

_After discovering that not only was the love of a Vampire, now my best friend was a Werewolf."_

_The images at this time showed the events of the movie, what I remembered, and then me discovering the truth. "I needed a break from Forks, and all its mythical beings, so I packed my bags and went on holiday to Canada to visit a distant Aunt. It was then that I began to notice the changes."_

"_They were simple at first; so small that I barely noticed them. For the majority of the previous year I had been changing. I had gradually been getting colder, so much that I no longer needed a Jacket when it snowed, and my looks had changed- my imperfections and old scars were disappearing."_

"Well, all but one" I added mentally, absent-mindedly tracing the crescent scar on my wrist.

"_It wasn't until the 21__st__ of June that year that I realised what I had become. It was the day of my first kill."_

_--_

_**Hehehe… Here's chapter three. Oh and if you do have a read of my story, please review. They always make me inexplicably happy and encourage me to update wink, wink.**_

_**Thanks to all of you that have reviewed so far, **_**Venemous Vengeance****, ****christinesangel100****, ****The touch of a fingertip****, ****Sayosia****, ****obessed me ya****, ****Kolored****, ****tiamat100**** and ****Enigma Force****,_ this was dedicated to you. _**

_**Ciao for now,**_

_**Rebecca.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Previously on Merely an Illusion**

"_They were simple at first; so small that I barely noticed them. For the majority of the previous year I had been changing. I had gradually been getting colder, so much that I no longer needed a Jacket when it snowed, and my looks had changed- my imperfections and old scars were disappearing."_

"Well, all but one" I added mentally, absent-mindedly tracing the crescent scar on my wrist.

"_It wasn't until the 21__st__ of June that year that I realised what I had become. It was the day of my first kill."_

**Chapter 4**

Both Emmett and Rosalie gasped and I chuckled. I could only imagine the thoughts running through their heads; town massacres, murder, all in all a clever Volturi cover-up. The image that appeared next was very anti-climactic.

_A younger Bella Swan was sitting at a desk, writing an Essay. Her window was open and her long mahogany hair was blowing gently in the breeze. Suddenly she froze, sniffing the air. In less time than it took a vampire to blink, she was out of the window and dangling from a tall tree branch with a bloodless squirrel at her lips. _

Emmett let out a booming laugh which he quickly ceased after a quick glare. Rosalie had a smile playing about her lips although she had the good sense to keep quiet. The film of my life began again and our eyes reverted back to the pool.

"_I was scared. A million questions ran through my head, the most prominent of which; how. I knew what I had become and that I couldn't return to Forks anytime in the near future; I didn't know the strength of my bloodlust. I had no idea how or what to tell Charlie. My only choice was Jake."_

_We saw me pick up a phone and dial an all too familiar number, my fingers shaking with concentration. I raised the phone to my ear and bit my lip. _

"_Hello?" A gruff voice sounded on the line._

"_Jake, it's Bella. I have a problem and I- I think I need your help."_

"_Are you alright? Has that bloodsucker found you? Hurt yo-"I cut him off before he said something I would regret later._

"_No Jake. Stop. I'm not coming back to Forks and I need you to tell Charlie." The line went silent and I heard Jacob take a deep breath before replying. _

"_Why?" That one short word cut through me like a knife and a wave of fear shot through me. I debated how to reply in my head. Jake knew me well enough to know when I was lying so that wasn't an option. I realised all I could do was tell the truth. Taking a deep breath I began my answer._

"_I'm a Vampire." I revealed, my teeth clamping down hard on my lip as I waited for his reaction. The gasp on the end of the phone was shocked and disgusted. I could imagine Jake shaking with anger as he clutched the phone. _

"_What?!" Jake yelled down the phone, making me cringe, "Better yet, how?"_

"_I don't know Jake, I honestly don't know. I mean I've never been bitten by a Vamp-" I broke off as I realised what I had been about to say. It wasn't true. My brain worked quickly, trying to connect all the dots to form a picture. _

"_Bella? Are you still there? What were you about to say?"_

"_Yeah Jake I'm still here. Just give me a minute. I'm having an epiphany here." The silence on the end of the phone was immediate. I couldn't even hear his breathing. It continued for 10 or so seconds until I began speaking again._

"_Promise me you'll keep quiet till I'm finished?" From the continued silence on Jake's end I assumed he wanted me to take it as a yes. "Do remember last year when I returned from Phoenix with several broken bones and infinite injuries?" I winced at the memory of the pain, then quickly continued, "We told everyone that I fell down a flight of stairs and through a window. The truth was I was being tracked by a Vampire and he- he almost killed me. He bit me." _

"_The bloodsuckers let that happen to you? If I'd been there I would have protected you. I wouldn't have let some filthy leech get his filthy hands on you!" He exclaimed cutting me off._

"_Hey! You said you would listen without interruption. Besides it was my fault and you weren't a werewolf then. They weren't even there because I snuck off and went to meet him."_

"_You what? Are you insane and do you have a death wish?"_

"_No I do not Jacob Black! I just- I thought he had my mother. He tricked me and lured me away from the…" I trailed of there, audibly gulping at the memories. Jake seemed to understand my reluctance to speak the name though so did not press me further. "Not only did they find me and kill him, Ed- Edward sucked the venom out, stopping the change and saving my life."_

_There was a moment's silence as Jacob absorbed my story. _

"_But if he... if he sucked the venom out, why are you a vampire now?"_

"_I don't know Jake. I really don't. The only theory I can come up with is that somehow the venom had remained in my system long enough to start some kind of change, though the gene lay dormant for a while, slowly changing my genetic make-up. But however it happened, I can't come back to Forks. I could kill someone Jake."_

"_I would help you keep in control! Maybe the rest of the pack could help as well! Together we would be a lot stronger than you and we could prevent you from doing anything you didn't want to do."_

_I mused on the idea for a moment, before deciding against it. I couldn't risk anyone's life, especially not Jacob's. I didn't love him as I did Edward, but he was like a brother to me and I could never do anything that might put him in harm._

"_No Jake. I'm not going to endanger you like that. I'm going to find a place away from civilisation that I live my life in. I don't want to hurt anyone. Goodbye Jake. I'll miss you." I said struggling to hold myself together as I hung up and sorely wishing I could cry. I leant against the wall and slumped to the floor, picturing Jacob's happy face behind my closed lids._

_--_

**I'm so sorry for not updating quickly! My life has been really hectic recently with 2 GCSE exams tomorrow, my birthday yesterday and various other coursework hand-in dates in this past week. I was going to update yesturday but then my computer crashed repetedly making it near impossible to do so. I know… Excuses, excuses. But in return, I'll try to update again today? Or maybe tomorrow. **

**Thanks to all of you,  
Rebecca.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Previously on "Merely an Illusion":**

_"No Jake. I'm not going to endanger you like that. I'm going to find a place away from civilisation that I live my life in. I don't want to hurt anyone. Goodbye Jake. I'll miss you." I said struggling to hold myself together as I hung up and sorely wishing I could cry. I leant against the wall and slumped to the floor, picturing Jacob's happy face behind my closed lids._

**Chapter 5**

I looked into Rose and Emmett's stony faces. They had seen how saying goodbye to Jake, even though I knew he was a werewolf, had hurt me. I knew they could never understand how I felt and they would never be in my shoes. I decided I could tell them the next bit. I didn't want to see it again myself, so I stopped the images on our makeshift screen and they raised their eyes to meet mine.

"Jake of course, being the obstinate teenager he is, decided to come looking for me. He found out where my Aunt lived from Charlie, claiming we'd had a fight and I was refusing to return. He went to the place I'd been staying and, along with his pack, traced my scent to a cave in the Rockies, where I'd been hiding for 3 months. Jake was the first I saw. The russet coloured wolf smelt repulsive to me and I shied away at first, reluctant to go near it. The second I realised it was him I became uncontrollably angry and guilty because Jake had come to find me."

I noticed that my hands were shaking at this point as I was re-living the memory. I took a deep breath and mentally calmed and chastised myself.

"He eventually convinced me to return to Forks, under the pretence we were dating; an excuse for him being around me continuously." I heard a sharp intake of breath and looked towards the culprit.

"You…dated…a…Werewolf?" Rosalie uttered, through clenched teeth, eyes wide in shock.

"Yes. It was actually quite beneficial. Jake finally realised it could never work out between us and we both gained closure. We remained best friends and he helped me until I graduated from high-school imprinting on a girl he met at my graduation, Angela's cousin. With his help, I have never tasted human blood." I stated, a smug look on my face. I knew I was rubbing it in slightly, they had both taken human lives and I was proud to say I hadn't. I continued in a subdued tone.

"With regards to my power, it took me quite a while to discover. It was just before I graduated and I was sketching in my room. Sketching was a hobby of mine that had lain dormant for a while whilst I'd been dating Edward. With my increased accuracy on becoming a Vampire my skill had amplified and I enjoyed it immensely. I was drawing a picture of the forest outside my house, with Vampires and werewolves standing hand in hand at the trail end. I had drawn Jake and myself before I stopped. I had to; I was no longer in my room.

I was standing in the forest, my small hand in Jacob's large one. He had no idea how he, or I, had got there. I explained what I had been doing previously and Jake thought they may have been linked. I remembered the powers it was possible for us to have and wondered if I had discovered one. After some experiment and development, we discovered I had the power to change what people saw. I would delve inside a person's mind and alter their vision, making them see whatever I wanted them to. Unfortunately I can only change the physical properties of an object if I draw those changes. Like when I drew Jake and me in the forest. Thankfully I can now control my power a lot better so that doesn't happen unless I want it too."

I broke off, smiling at them. They were shocked at the amount of power I had and Emmett seemed to be wondering if there was any way I could use my power to beat him at an arm wrestle. His hand kept tipping over as he squeezed his eyes shut in concentration. Both Rosalie and I were watching him at this point incredulous looks on our faces. It wasn't until he finally smiled and opened his eyes that we burst out laughing. He pouted and growled, resulting in a slap on the arm from Rose.

I took a breath and continued.

"After graduating in Forks I was accepted at and attended the University of Alaska's night classes. I chose to pursue Graphic Design and to earn a little money I went into interior design as a… day job. Of course I made myself look older; an eighteen year old wouldn't get much work in the field, and created a whole new persona. With my vampire powers, I could renovate an entire house in less than a day, earning myself quite a reputation. I even got my own T.V show."

At this point I was cut off by Emmett's excited squeal. Funny, I would have tipped Alice for that kind of behaviour, not Emmett, although he had always surprised me.

"You were on T.V? I was once too. It was hilarious. I broke into a bank. Just to see if I could do it mind, I didn't take anything. I tripped down three flights of stairs and through the glass window out front."

I burst into bouts of intense laughter, when I finally recovered I pointed out a small fact I had just realised.

"That must be where Alice got the inspiration for my fall from. Remember? In Phoenix I supposedly fell down a flight of stairs and through a window."

"Oh yeah! Do you think there is any way I could claim copyright on that fall?" Emmett asked, his sincerity in the question causing renewed bouts of laughter from the two of us. He stuck his tongue out and I returned the gesture.

Rose glared at her husband of- a long, long time, and asked an intelligent question.

"What show were you on? Might we have seen it?"

"You might." I replied steadily. "The 60 minute makeover show. I was- am- Arianne Marks."

"I _knew_ it! I told you she had to be a vampire didn't I! She just did everything too fast to be human. Anyone could have seen that!" Emmett yelled, jumping up and punching his fist into the air.

"Was it really obvious?" I queried, biting my lip and curling tightly into a ball. Rosalie was by my side in an instant, reassuring me. Even Emmett sat down and patted me on the back, albeit hesitantly.

I couldn't hold it in anymore and I let out a less than surreptitious giggle, gazing around to gauge their reactions. Over the last 76 years my acting skills had improved dramatically, they had to. It was too dangerous to be a Vampire without them having done so.

They both looked at me with disbelief on their faces and Emmett was the first to catch on.

"You were playing with us weren't you?" I giggled again, knowing it would suffice as answer enough. I looked up to see a dangerous gleam in Emmet's eye before he leapt on me.

I gasped for useless breaths as Emmett tickled me in any place he could reach. Not even the combined strength of Rose and I could get Emmett off once he had started so we just had to give up and wait till he did the same. After 5 or more minutes of relentless tickling he finally subsided and I sat gulping for the breaths I would never again need. I felt an urge to stick my tongue out at Emmett though I thought it would probably be in my better interest if I kept it firmly inside my mouth.

"Thank you for stopping Emmett. Now back to the story?"

"Fine." He chuckled smiling at me.

"I retired from the decorating business around the same time I graduated. Using my well earned money and another guise, I decided to go on a European tour; on the pretence of going away to find a job in Graphics. I had to have something to tell Charlie at least." I smirked, glancing at them before continuing,

"I went to many a place, England, France and had a great time- but I made a mistake going to Italy. They were hunting at the time. They saw a vampire standing in the sun and looking as normal as any human. Aro saw the potential of course. So he, Heidi and Alec took me back to their castle."

"Volturi? The _Volturi _know about you?" Rosalie asked incredulous that they could with me sitting in front of them.

"Yes they know I exist although they do not know my power as I kept that hidden quite well. Whilst in that tower room, I begged each day for some paper and a pencil, my idea- to draw myself out of there. Eventually they relented and I was presented with my escape tools then, as my guard had left the room, I began sketching. It took me 3 hours, but I did it. I drew the wall front of me but with a very large Isabella shaped gap. Once it was done, I made it happen and leaned my head outside. I saw a good 2 storey drop but I knew I'd be fine with it so I gathered all my belongings and jumped. Once outside, I sealed up the wall and left the Volturi prison forever. As predicted they were very confused by my escape. How could someone escape a window-less room with a locked door and several vampire guards outside? Of course the impossibility of it made them even more eager to find me." I shuddered, remembering my escape and then giggled at the hilarity of it.

"After escaping I-"

"What? There's more?" Emmett asked looking worried. I wanted to bore him about as much as he wanted to be bored.

"Well yeah. There's quite a bit more, but we can leave it till another time if you want? Or I could go back to showing you. It might make it less… Monotonous."

"Ok. Showing sounds good. No offence Bella, but you're a really bad story teller."

I sighed and stuck my tongue out at him. "Ok then. Here we go!"

_My, now, graceful figure entered a Karaoke bar in Minnesota. "Ed's bar" was its name. Simple and unremarkable, yet it was my favourite bar in the state. I watched a few pitiful acts before deciding I would have a go. I'd been a decent singer _**(Yes, pun fully intended!)**_ before I became a Vampire and my new abilities had only enhanced my voice. I walked over to the guy by the stage and signed up to go on next. His eyes roamed my body and he quickly nodded, ushering me up to the stage before the previous act had even finished. I stepped up to the microphone and out of the shadow my body coming into full view._

_The long black hair that framed my face and my voluptuous curves were highlighted by the skinny jeans and shirt I wore, a black t-shirt with an image of a half-eaten apple and the words "Bite me" on it. I stepped forward to the mike and spoke quietly._

"_Hi. I'm Alice-Rose."_

"Oh you've got to be kidding me! You're Alice-Rose? It's not enough that you get to be world famous as an Interior designer but you get to be a pop star too? They didn't even let me steal the Mona Lisa to get famous." Emmett burst out, pouting at me.

"You _stole_ the Mona Lisa?"

"I gave it back! And stop changing the stupid subject. It's really ann-oy-ing." He drawled out the last word, making it several syllables longer than need be.

"Emmett, you tell me you stole possibly _the_ most famous painting in the world and expect me to say nothing?"

He glared at me as Rosalie giggled from her place beside Emmett, wrapping her arms around his waist. I gulped and the love they showed for each other, love I would probably never feel. I turned away from the scene and back to the watery screen, restarting the images.

_There was a talent scout in the audience who told me I could be a phenomenon. I was doubtful but as I had no source of income (The Volturi were tracking my bank accounts from my life as Arrianne) I accepted his offer and within weeks I was famous worldwide._

_Before long I realised it was a despicable job. There was always an extreme pressure on me to write songs and, though I was always there for my fans, I hated many of the connotations that came with being a singer. Within 5 years of being in the Public eye I knew I had to kill myself off before I started attracting attention from the media. I had slipped up a few times; forgotten to age or shown up on stage with a different nose. Having my power was both a burden and a curse._

"And thus I fabricated my own death. It was small and simple so nobody could be blamed. I took my car and drove it off a cliff, later returning to plant an oil slick- an explanation as to why the car went off the road. The car was incinerated, leaving no evidence, and an anonymous tip left for the Police. Strangely although I'd said all my goodbyes' months prior the finality of it shocked me. The thought I would never see any of my friends again- it killed me. Of course at that point I was still living as Isabella Swan and it was the first time I'd ever had to kill anyone off. Arriane Marks had simply dropped out of circulation and Bella Swan was a 68 year old woman living in Forks. It was difficult." I finished, my head dropping to my lap.

"But, Bella, Alice-Rose died over 40 years ago! What about after that?" Rose queried when, minutes later, I still hadn't elaborated.

"Oh you know. Drifted here and there. I've tried to fit in- as well as a mythical being that thirsts for blood can around humans anyway!" I said, a smile on my face. My eyes met Rosalie's and my smile broadened, "I'm not the same Bella Swan I used to be. Now I'm a different; more confident and outgoing Bella Swan. A better one." I finished averting my eyes from theirs.

After my revelation an uncomfortable silence reigned and I spent it glancing around at my surroundings. I could see the tiny minnows darting through the water beside me, hear the call of a woodpecker three miles away, fell the lush midday sun beating down on my clothes covered back. How long I spent absorbing the beauty of nature I do not know, but I was pulled out of my thoughts by an uncomfortable looking Emmett.

"Bella?"

"Yes Emmett." I replied gazing at him in mild concern as he was usually so… _forthright_. The kind of man that took you by surprise. He was never shy!

"Bella… Will you- I, I mean would you…" he stuttered looking anywhere but at me. He took a deep breath and continued, "Bella, what would you say to coming home with us?"

I gasped. That had been unexpected. I considered carefully what to say next. Everything inside me was screaming, "_No! He left you remember? He doesn't love you!" _Though I knew all this the possibility of seeing the others was enticing. Alice- my best friend, Esme and Carlisle my mother and father in every senses of the word that _really _mattered. Even Jasper, who'd always steered clear of me when I was human.I knew though. I knew it was mainly the thought of seeing **him **again that I desired.

My mind was decided. I took a deep breath and voiced the answer to the question that would decide my future.

--

**Yay! another chapter up! I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you thought by pressing that little blue button below. Hehe… I love cliffys. **

**Thanks to all my reviewers to date; IHeartMarvin, pidge-marie-masen-cullen,Venemous Vengeance, christinesangel100, The touch of a fingertip, Sayosia, obessed me ya, Kolored, tiamat100 and Enigma Force, especially those of you who have reviewed more than once! Your response literally helps me type quicker!**

**-Edit: In a fit of spontinaiety I decided to re-read my published chapters. The stupid mistakes I found were pheonominal! Please, _please_ let me know if you see any. I don't want to confuse anyone! Thank you!**

**Rebecca.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Previously on "Merely an Illusion":**

_"Bella… Will you- I, I mean would you…" he stuttered looking anywhere but at me. He took a deep breath and continued, "Bella, what would you say to coming home with us?"_

_I gasped. That had been unexpected. I considered carefully what to say next. Everything inside me was screaming, "No! He left you remember? He doesn't love you!" Though I knew all this the possibility of seeing the others was enticing. Alice- my best friend, Esme and Carlisle my mother and father in every senses of the word that really mattered. Even Jasper, who'd always steered clear of me when I was human.I knew though. I knew it was mainly the thought of seeing **him **again that I desired._

_My mind was decided. I took a deep breath and voiced the answer to the question that would decide my future._

**Chapter six**

**Edward's Point Of View**

"_Edward, Rosalie and Emmett are on their way back. It would be nice if you came to meet them," _Esme thought to me from downstairs. In response I scowled and pushed myself further into the soft cushions of my leather couch, taking a long deep breath of the beautiful freesias that lined the room. Of course nothing would ever compare to _her _scent, but this was a torture I deserved for leaving her all those long years ago. My falling in love with her had done nothing but led her into an unstoppable danger.

The year before she should have graduated, we learnt of a Vampire that had been constructing an army in nearby Seattle. The Volturi stepped in to destroy them, of course we beat them to it, but they had been in such close proximity with Bella. I shuddered at the morbid thought and returned to hugging the cushion of the sofa close to me and hanging my head whilst contemplating every sinful thing I had ever committed.

Within minutes, my super-sensitive hearing alerted me to three people entering the house. Only Emmett and Rose were missing. Curious, I tuned into thoughts of the newcomer and found… nothing. How odd. I listened again and still returned fruitless. There had only been one person I had never been able to read and I would never see her again. Never see her again... That fact hurt me more than any other pain I had ever experienced in my long life. Whenever I thought about her, my heart and chest would squeeze so hard that I couldn't breath.

Filled with a false hope I tried in vain to obscure, I threw down the cushion and crept out of my door walking to the banister at the top of the stairs. Looking down, I saw...her? Laughing with the rest of my family was a female vampire who, as I watched, flicked her chocolate brown hair over her shoulder, throwing her scent my way and showing me her flawless face. _Bella. _

My long dead heart leapt out of my chest and my body followed suit, leaping off the stairs and running my fastest to get to my angel. I slammed into her and cradled her in my arms, vaguely acknowledging the sound of my body hitting the floor by the stairs as I reached Bella. How interesting; I had broken the sound barrier. Pushing the thought from my mind, I clutched Bella softly and sobbed into her chest. I heard the rest of my family leave the room, giving us privacy I assumed. They were probably thinking about us in their thoughts but I was so amazed by the fact that I had my angel back in my arms that I once again had that sense of closure from their minds, by being too entranced in having the most amazing woman in my arms again. I had not felt that sense of closure for years… ever since I had left her.

I have no idea how long we lay there but as we did I realised I was finally complete. I made a vow. Whatever happened, I would never, _NEVER, _leave her again. That was a promise I fully intended to keep. My only problem was whether my angel would ever forgive me for what I had done to her.

--

**Wow. At first my chapters were getting longer and longer, now they've reverted to short! And this one was kind of soppy. Please forgive me!**

**Another thing I need to apologise for; the extremely long gap between the last chapter and this. I finished this chapter weeks ago but I was having a ton of problems uploading it, mainly because my computer hates me at the moment. It stays on for about ten minutes after loading then crashes and turns off. So I'm pretty anoyed with it at the moment.**

**So… what did you think of my first, and possibly last, Edward POV chapter? I'm not so keen on it myself. I'm much better and being inside Bella's head than his. Let me know if you liked it, hated it, or think I should do more in his point of view. You know how. **

**Ciao for now and thanks!**

**Rebecca.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Previously on Merely an Illusion:**

**EPOV**

_Looking down, I saw her. Laughing with the rest of my family was a female vampire who, as I watched, flicked her chocolate brown hair over her shoulder, throwing her scent my way and showing her flawless face. Bella. _

_My long dead heart leapt out of my chest and my body followed suit, leaping off the stairs and running my fastest to get to my angel. I slammed into her and cradled her in my arms. I vaguely acknowledged the sound my body hitting the floor by the stairs as I reached Bella. How interesting; I had broken the sound barrier. I clutched Bella softly and sobbed into her chest. I heard the rest of my family leave the room, giving us privacy I assumed. I have no idea how long we lay there but as we did I realised I was finally complete. I made a vow. Whatever happened, I would never, NEVER, leave her again._

**Chapter seven (BPOV again!)**

Time seemed to stop as I lay I Edward's arms. I could feel his lips, now soft; touch my hair as his hands caressed me gently. I just leant into his chest, amazed at how my head seemed to fit perfectly into the contours of his granite body.

"Love you." He murmured gently, pressing his lips to my hair. Immediately I was across the room from him, my arms hugging my chest tightly, struggling to swallow lungfuls of air. His golden orbs gazed anxiously in my direction and pain flickered across his face.

"Please, just don't."

"But, why?" He implored, his voice breaking on the 'why'.

"Because it might have been 70 odd years since you broke me into a million pieces, but the pain is still there!" I was shouting now, "I just won't be able to cope when I have to leave if you tell me these lies. Building up my hope and the- and then crushing it when I see through the illusion!" I collapsed to the floor with emotions building in my chest that I hadn't felt in years.

"Don't leave then." He whispered. My head shot up only for me to see that his position exactly echoed mine.

"I'll have to, Edward. You'll have to get back to your distractions and I'll be alone again. I just can't cope with the rejection again."

"Bella, there were never any distractions. Those words I said 70 years ago were the darkest kind of blasphemy. I loved you from the moment I set eyes on you and I'll never stop loving you." Although honestly laced his voice, I found it hard to believe. I'd seen his acting skills in action before and I just didn't know him well enough anymore to be sure.

"How can I trust you anymore? How do I know you won't just repeat your actions from before?"

"I guess only time will tell." I smiled weakly. I liked the idea of time.

I rose slowly and walked back over to Edward, my hand extended in a friendly gesture. He put his hand in mine and I pulled him up and into a warm hug and felt like a whole person- well, vampire- again. I stretched onto my toes to kiss Edward softly on the lips.

"Aren't you glad we have all of eternity then?" I murmured into his lips. He just sighed in response and pulled my lips back to deepen the kiss. My hands twisted in is hair and pulled him against me but before long his arms slid around and gently loosened my hands from his hair. I felt my face slide into a pout and he chuckled softly before stroking the side of my face.

"As you said, we have eternity for that and I, for one, would quite like to know what you did with your life after… last time we saw each other." I scowled and followed him into the living room to join with the rest of the family. It seemed Emmett and Rosalie had related my story to the group and, whilst Edward read their minds, I answered questions.

"Bella?" Esme asked timidly from her place on the couch. I nodded for her to continue as I walked to a position in which I could see them all.

"Bella, I was just wondering, well, you never really hinted at your reasoning behind going into interior design. My question is why?"

"Well," I said with a smile on my face, "My mother loved decorating and took great pride in her work. I believe she even decorated whole houses."

Esme's face fell and she looked defeated. "Oh. I never knew Renee liked decorating. I would have liked to have talked to her about it some time."

"Renée?" I asked incredulously, "She hated decorating. Phil or I always had to do any that was needed."

The room looked at me, confused, whilst I smiled and waited for them to understand. I glanced at Edward, he was still immersed in my story in Carlisle's mind. His face suddenly grew enraged and he met my eyes.

"I can't believe it!" He said through gritted teeth, "You- "

At that exact moment, realization dawned on the faces of the family and Esme leapt up, interrupting Edward, to hug me.

"Oh, Bella. Thank you." She said, as I hugged her back.

"It's ok. You're as much my mother as Renée was." I gave a warm smile and pulled back from Esme's embrace. "Any other Questions?" I asked, my gaze shifting from one Cullen to the next. Edward looked livid and opened his mouth to speak just as Alice squealed my name, practically bouncing in her seat, with her arm shooting up in the air.

"Oh Bella, were you really Alice-Rose? If so where did the name come from, oh and can I have your autograph?"

The words shot out of her mouth faster than a speeding bullet and I was certain anyone with a hearing range lower than ours would be unable to decipher her meaning. I took a moment to collect myself, my gaze shifting once more to Edward, who was fuming in the corner. He was definitely next.

"In response to your question, Alice, yes I was the self-same Pop star you mentioned, the name was derived from those of my two favourite sisters; Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale. As for the autograph, get me some paper and were sorted." I finished, momentarily blinded by the light reflected off Alice's teeth, visible in her wide grin. She dashed off somewhere, no doubt searching for paper.

"One question Bella, why-" Carlisle began, before he was interrupted by a bellow that shook the foundations;

"Will you let me ask just one damn question?" All eyes swivelled to Edward and the family seemed flabbergasted at his outburst. This was not normal Edward behaviour. Edward's mouth formed a perfect 'o' and his shoulders slumped as he realised what he had just done. He had obviously surprised himself as well.

"Carlisle, I'm so sorry!" He said, staring at the floor, whilst we all gazed at him in wonder. I don't think anything less than the tooth of a Vampire could have cut the tension in the room. Carlisle was speechless, as were the other Cullens, so I answered for him.

"Edward, it's ok. I'm sure Carlisle won't mind waiting to ask his question, will you Carlisle?" He shook his head mutely, still in shock, motioning for Edward to speak.

"Bella, why? Everything else I understand, but why the… Dog?" He asked, his golden eyes boring into my own.

"You told me to move on Edward. I may have hoped you were lying about not loving me, but I couldn't be sure I would ever see you again. Jake was there to keep me together and was the first person I told about my being a Vampire. It was almost natural for me to turn to him. If there had been no supernatural creatures we would have worked. But we were better suited as friends, you were, are, my soul mate and being a couple was putting a strain on our friendship. So we mutually ended our relationship. It helped us both move on. We would always love each other as friends but nothing more."

My speech ended with a slight burning in my heart- the ever present memory of Jacob. Alice chose this moment to bounce back in to the room, pen and paper in hand, oblivious to the recent events.

"You don't have to sign it now, you can just pop in and give it to me whenever you want. Okay?" Alice asked, placing her materials on the coffee table and jumping on Jasper's lap. The room eventually broke into an easy chatter (God save Alice!) except for Edward who stood in the corner. I made my way over and leant into his chest, his once ice cold skin now feeling warm on mine. He lowered his head to my hair and inhaled. I heard him mutter something like; 'those flowers don't do you justice' but I ignored it, pulling his arms around me.

"You know, Edward, I really ought to leave soon. I don't want to outstay my welcome." I really didn't want to leave- I wanted to stay with the Cullens forever- but no-one had extended to an invitation my way and I didn't want to be rude.

Edward pulled back, keeping me at arm's length, his mouth set in a firm line. "Bella, love, listen to me. Unless you want to, you never have to leave again. I made a stupid mistake leaving you all those years ago and I never want to make it again. In an attempt to prevent it from re-occurring, Bella, will you be my wife?"

--

**Oooh! Major Cliffie!**

**Sorry about that. Whilst we're on the 'Sorry' train, I want to apologise to you all for not updating in so long. I have had gargantuan amounts of schoolwork recently and I finished it literally yesterday. So today is the first day of my Summer Holidays and I go back to school in two days. **

**I also had a problem with files because I wrote this and some of chapter 8 whilst on work experience at the end of last term and then promptly left it there. So I had to ask for them to send me the file and I only just received it. **

**I know, I know. Too many excuses. But, to say sorry, if you review I'll send you a preview of the next chapter so you can get a little taster until it's finished. **

**I love you all!**

**Thanks,**

**Rebecca.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Previously in Merely an Illusion:**_

_Edward pulled back, keeping me at arm's length, his mouth set in a firm line. "Bella, love, listen to me. Unless you want to, you never have to leave again. I made a stupid mistake leaving you all those years ago and I never want to make it again. In an attempt to prevent it from re-occurring, Bella, will you be my wife?"_

**Chapter eight**

The room fell silent. Everyone but Alice seemed shocked, yet none as much as I. A million scenes flashed before my eyes; Edward smiling at me, Edward holding my hand, laughing with me, holding me… and kissing me. I wanted to be able to experience those for eternity and yet something was holding me back. I had always vowed never to marry before thirty and although I, technically, I had reached that mark sixty-four years ago I still didn't feel that old.

In a fit of inspiration I grabbed Alice's paper and pen, sketching quickly. Although I knew it was silly and pointless, I couldn't accept a marriage proposal looking under 20. I finished the images quickly and set the changes in motion.

"Now ask me again, Edward. I could feel the changes occurring on my face and could see his face changing in a similar manner. This time he fell to one knee and reached for my hand.

"Miss Isabella Swan, will you do me the honour of marrying me and being my wife and partner till the end of eternity?" He said softly, gazing into my eyes.

Sobs threatening to burst from my chest I gave a small incline of my head, a smile shooting across my face as I saw Edward's joy. He leapt up and held me tightly in his arms, brushing the hair from my face with his left hand.

"Thank you future Mrs Cullen."

"You're welcome future Mr Cullen."

"You know, technically, he already is _Mr _Cullen, Bella." I wrenched myself round to stick my tongue out at Emmett, whilst everyone burst into cacophonous laughter. Grimacing I turned back to Edward and placed my lips on his, ignoring the jests and catcalls of the family. Well, Emmett.

I felt a sharp jab to my shoulder and I flinched burying my head into Edward's shoulder.

"If it's Alice, tell her to go away and start planning the wedding. Okay Edward?"

Ouch. I can't begin to explain how painful Alice's shriek was, but it was loud, high and very long. I heard her exit the room, dragging a protesting Rosalie with her, and thunder up the stairs speaking at immense speeds.

"For such a small person she is incredibly annoying." Edward said, allowing the room to erupt in happy laughter. I reluctantly pulled away from Edward and went to sit down. Of course, he followed but I'm not complaining!

"Bellsie? If you're living with us, we're going to need a cover story. And you'll probably have to go to school, so I was thinking-"

"Oh no! Emmett why did you do that? Now we're all going to die! You and your stupid thinking! Why, oh why, do you do these things to us?" I interrupted melodramatically, bringing a hand to my forehead in despair. The family looked at me blankly, before Jasper spoke;

"Bella, Emmett thinking won't bring about the apocalypse. He does it all the time! And your fiancé would know that."

Believe me I was shocked. I'd always remembered a better sense of humour from these guys. I just rolled my eyes and motioned for Emmett to continue.

"Ok, so before Bella's strange 'revelation', I was talking about Bella's cover story. I believe, we could say she-"

"Hahahaha! I get it!" Carlisle blurted between laughs, his deep voice helping to form a melodic yet mysterious laugh, "She…was…being…sar- sarcastic! It w-was a jo-ho-ho-ho…"

He lost the last part of his sentence as the others twigged. Within seconds, only Emmett and I remained safe on our chairs. Glancing over at Emmett, I saw a mask of confusion clouding his face.

"I don't get it." Em mumbled, casting his eyes downward and spurning continuous laughter from the family. He glared at everyone until they calmed down and I patted him softly on the back.

"Aw, Em, I love you." I giggled, feeling Emmett stiffen beneath me. He shrugged away from me and gave me an incredulous look.

"Bella, as flattered as I am to know your… true feelings, I am a happily married man and your fiancé has anger management problems!" he hissed, glancing at Edward. I couldn't help it. I let loose a stream of giggles before breaking into lilting laughter that had me clutching my sides in near pain. Despite having no need, I attempted to breathe through the laughter which was not a great idea. Between every other laugh I now let loose a hiccough that shocked those around me out of their own laughter, excluding Emmett of course who wasn't laughing in the first place. I guess Vampires don't hiccough. I had to admit that this was the first time I had done so since my change. I rose shakily to my feet, still laughing, and took two steps across the floor towards the kitchen in search of some water to gargle. Everything from there on went in slow motion. My feet tangled together and I tripped, falling hard onto the plush white carpet which fell away from the force of the fall, exposing fragile wooden boards which I went straight through. I landed, head first, on the concrete floor of a basement and lay there laughing, as my family gazed down at me through the hole.

"Have a nice trip Bell?"

Emmett's joking personality shocked me into giggles once more and I lay there perfectly content to be back with my family after so long.

***

"B-b-ball? You want me to play baseball?" I stared incredulously at the aluminium bat Alice was wielding and took an involuntary step back. It was just so big and heavy and… scary-looking!

"It's the American past-time." Edward said with a large grin on his face, echoing his words of the past.

"But don't you remember last time?" I hissed at Edward, still eying the bat.

"Last time, you were a lot more fragile _and_ you weren't playing."

I stuck my tongue out at him, trembling as I remembered the Sport I'd done as a human. Granted, a lot had changed since then. As a Vampire, my balance had improved a great deal and in just the last few months when I'd been living with the Vamps, I'd grown used to the speed at which their life worked. Just after Edward had proposed I'd moved in with the Cullens and enrolled in the local school, at which we weren't _really _supposed know each other. I was supposed to be living just outside of town having moved down here after being orphaned. Using my power to the extremes I changed my appearance and created a very convincing story. But with it being me and Edward we couldn't stay separated for long and the school was soon under the pretence we were dating. Which we were. Trying to catch up on 76 years worth of life took a lot of time and privacy.

Alice thrust the bat into my hand and suddenly its weight didn't seem so daunting. A plan was already forming in my mind and I smiled as I stepped up to the batting post. Jasper, who was bowling, looked confused at my sudden change of heart and I glanced back at Edward who gave me a thumbs up and mouthed "Good luck." Retuning my eyes to Jasper and the ball in his hand, I swung the bat tentatively watching as Jasper, snake-like, whipped the ball towards Carlisle's waiting hands. I worked quickly then, grabbing the ball with my right hand, whilst shielding that from view and throwing the illusion of a ball across the field and into the trees behind. Emmett sprinted after it as I realised that my 'cunning plan' had worked.

"Run, Bella, run!"

Mentally kicking myself for forgetting, I carefully blended into the surroundings whilst 'another Bella' darted around the bases. I walked invisibly up to meet my illusion blending the two into one when the time was right. I soon felt Edward's tight embrace as he and my other team-mates engulfed me in hugs. I laughed into the chest of my betrothed and wondered how on earth I'd gotten away with it. Edward, being Edward, noticed my giggles and pulled me away with a frown on his face.

"Bella?" He enquired, his scorching ochre eyes blazing down at me. Well, when he put it that way…

I stretched onto my toes and quickly whispered in his ear before pulling away to see his face again. First amazement, then wonder and finally amusement flittered across his face as his booming guffaw echoed for miles around. Just then, Emmett emerged from the trees shaking his head.

"I don't know where that ball went Bella, but it wasn't anywhere near here."

My eyes flickered back to Edward's and we both broke down into happy laughter.

---

**So, that's Chapter eight! I wanted to give you a little idea of the happiness Bella is experiencing before everything goes wro- I mean, before the wedding. I know, its ages since I last wrote anything and I'm really sorry. But I know that Sorry doesn't cut it. I have been really waylaid with coursework recently and I have 4 GCSE exams in November which I need to revise for. I've been trying to write at any opportunity I could it's just been pretty impossible. I wrote this when in my Graphics class! As a way of saying sorry, I'll upload chapter 9, today or tomorrow. I promise!**

**I do have one question that I need answering before I can completely finish writing the next chapter. Should they have a winter or Summer wedding? I'll put up a poll on my profile but I'll need the answer by Sunday if I'm going to keep the promise! If no-one gives me opinions I will continue anway and will then update on Wednesday at the latest. Thanks,**

**Rebecca.**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Previously in Merely an Illusion:**_

_Mentally kicking myself for forgetting, I carefully blended into the surroundings whilst 'another Bella' darted around the bases. I walked invisibly up to meet my illusion blending the two into one when the time was right. I soon felt Edward's tight embrace as he and my other team-mates engulfed me in hugs. I laughed into the chest of my betrothed and wondered how on earth I'd gotten away with it. Edward, being Edward, noticed my giggles and pulled me away with a frown on his face._

"_Bella?" He enquired, his scorching ochre eyes blazing down at me. Well, when he put it that way…_

_I stretched onto my toes and quickly whispered in his ear before pulling away to see his face again. First amazement, then wonder and finally amusement flittered across his face as his booming guffaw echoed for miles around. Just then, Emmett emerged from the trees shaking his head._

"_I don't know where that ball went Bella, but it wasn't anywhere near here."_

_My eyes flickered back to Edward's and we both broke down into happy laughter._

**Chapter 9**

"Morning Bella!" Emmett shrieked, pulling me into a big bear hug, "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas, Emmett." I laughed as he plonked me down on the floor. A pair of marble arms encased me from behind and Edward kissed me on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas, love. Excited?"

"You Bet'cha!" This was to be my first celebrated Christmas in 64 years and my first 'Cullen Christmas'. As a way of celebration, Alice had selected very nice green dress that complimented my new figure and 5 inch heels that, although I could now walk in them with no risk to myself or those around me, still filled me with dread when I wore them. Other than the heels, I was as excited as a kid on… Well I was as excited as a kid on Christmas!

My Fiancé chuckled from behind me, then moved round to take my hand in his and started walking down the stairs, which Emmett had already descended along with the rest of our family. We took them two at a time whilst the Cullens laughed at my excitement from their place at the bottom of the stairs outside the dining room which I knew was now equipped with a seven foot tree Emmett had acquired two days ago.

Everyone looked bright and jubilant that winter's morning all excited for the day's events. But Edward and I had a double reason to be excited today. At that precise moment in time I was less than 24 hours from the time I would become Mrs Edward Cullen. I was still a little apprehensive but I knew that I wanted to be tied to Edward in every way possible, and soon.

As a family we had agreed that we would begin the festivities at 10am and after the exchange of presents we would all engage in the cooking of a large Christmas dinner which we would then distribute to the less fortunate. Apparently the Cullens did it every year, a way of giving even more to the community.

"You look lovely Bella." Esme said to my left, a warm smile on her lips. Feeling as much blood rush to my skin as did nowadays I smiled in thanks glancing at the large grandfather clock in the foyer. 10 seconds, 9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2…1! I pushed through the door first, much to everyone's amusement and stared in wonder at the tree and sparkling presents below it. All I had before today were some shady human memories and the beautiful clarity of the room was amazing in comparison. Casting my gaze around the room, I saw 8 individual stockings, each with small presents inside, that had been beautifully embroidered with our names, Pointing toward mine, I whispered a single word to Edward, "Who?"

He smiled and pulled me toward our chair. "Emmett. He's quite skilled with a needle and thread." I stared at Emmett in disbelief, How could such big looking hands be so nimble and skilled? Emmett roared with laughter at my expression of bewilderment and the rest of the family joined in. Pouting, I went and sat on the chair, pushing Edward beneath me so I was perched on his lap. Carlisle smiled at us from the other side of the room.

"Everyone ready?" A unanimous nod went through the group, "Well then, begin!"

I started rooting through the stocking and pulled out various small objects from individuals in the family. A lip-gloss from Alice, a small stuffed bear from Emmett, from Esme an intricate white gold chain-link bracelet, from Carlisle a pen engraved with my name and Rosalie had given me a beautifully decorated handheld mirror. Edward's I saved till last, it was a small package wrapped in a silver paper. I carefully tore the paper, revealing a small crystalline heart and some paper with Edward's elegant script;

_An addition to your charm bracelet,_

_Edward._

I looked at in confusion for an 84th of a second before connecting the dots and remembering the bracelet Jacob had given me when I graduated high school. I believed I had mentioned it once to Edward although he had never seen it… I kept it hidden in a compartment in the bottom of my jewellery box and I hadn't taken it out in the time Edward and I had been re-united. I made a mental note to wear it again soon, pulling Edward towards me and kissing him gently on the lips.

"Thank you." I murmured into the skin of his neck. Pulling back, his lips transformed into his beautiful crooked grin and I smiled back at him. Shifting round I said the same to my family and flitted round hugging them each individually. These presents I would treasure forever.

When I turned back to Edward, I saw him holding a tube of bright red lip-gloss and staring at it in horror. Rolling my eyes, I walked over and poked him. "What's up Edward? And why do you have my lip-gloss?"Thinking he'd picked up min by accident, I plucked it from his fingers then blinked in confusion as well. This wasn't mine…

"Alice? Why the he-"

"Language, Eddy! I believe you are referring to the lip-gloss I gave you." Edward nodded dumbly as I and the rest of the family looked on, "Well to be honest, I think 'Cherry Blossoms on a winter morning' will suit your skin tone plus you need to unlock your feminine side a little! Go on, I dare you to wear it!"

Everyone burst out laughing, bar Alice, who looked slightly put out that we didn't appreciate her gifts.

"Fine! Laugh! But you don't get my other gifts!" She shrieked, grabbing her presents from the pile under the Christmas tree. At this we stopped laughing and Esme looked disapprovingly at us and Alice.

"Alice, don't' be so selfish. T'was only a little joke." Then she turned to us. "I think we all need to apologise to Alice. She thought she was getting very nice presents for everyone and we ridiculed her choices."

With us all abashed, there were murmurs of "Sorry Alice" from the 7 offenders. Sniffing indignantly, Alice accepted our apologies then Esme suggested that she distribute her larger presents first. Alice's bubbly personality was immediately restored as she gave her presents out. From Alice, the presents were distributed clockwise, with Emmett falling last. My presents had been specifically selected for my siblings and parents, each of which had been acquired using the money of Alice-Rose. Although, none of them were particularly serious. I mean, what do you get vampires ranging from 70 to 300 years old? They were as follows;

Alice- A lucky Cornish pixie statue likened to Alice's being  
Rose- A flour baby  
Esme- A doll's house ready to paint and decorate  
Carlisle- A toy doctor's kit  
Jasper- Drama lessons so he can learn to control his feelings  
Emmett- A Super-Ted outfit. I'd always envisioned him as a sort of "Super-Ted Cullen…'  
Edward- Well Edward's was special… and rather funny. I had it worked out with Alice beforehand. I left the room before I had given Edward anything, claiming I needed to stretch my legs. Alice also left a couple of seconds later and wrapped me up in the hall. She then picked me up and carried me back in and placed me before Edward, saying; "Bella, told me to give this to you as she needed to hunt quickly. She'll be back soon." She had then plonked me roughly down in front of Edward who began cautiously unwrapping 'the gift'. When he first glimpsed my face he fell back laughing, causing everyone to crowd around said present. Excepting Alice, of course. The others also thought it was hilarious, especially as I tried to get free from the wrappings.

I think the most beautiful and yet also the strangest present given that day was what Emmett gave Rose. After distributing his presents for us all, he turned to his wife and looked solemn.

"Dear, sweet, Rose. I scraped my mind for months for an idea of what to give you but I, unfortunately, emerged fruitless. This was all I could do. I hope you enjoy it." He stood up and walked to the centre of the floor. He cleared his throat in a useless gesture, before closing his eyes. Then he began;

"_**I like trees.  
Trees are green  
And if you don't stand under them in the blaring hot sun,  
You will need Sun-screen.**_

_**I like leaves.  
Leaves are green  
And in the autumn,  
They remind me of Hugo Horton.**_

But Don't ask me why,  
Because I couldn't say  
Though it has something to do  
with Alice and a tellytubb-ay.

_**  
I like Flowers.  
Flowers are… green.  
They can be pretty,  
except when they're pink,  
but they always let off  
an almighty stink.**_

_**I like grass.  
Grass is… well, it's also green.  
Sometimes, I think that lawnmowers  
Can be rather mean.**_

_**I like bushes.  
Bushes are… guess. Yeah. Green.  
Particularly of the Rose kind  
but sometimes when I'm gardening they prick me in my behi-**_

_**I like nature.**__**  
It is often seen,  
by Horticulturists and gardeners.  
Hang on… aren't they the same thing?  
I'm pretty sure.  
It is often seen,  
by Horticultureenlist, horticullentourists, horti-cull-Tuuur- easts.  
Overall, I think that nature is  
Very green."**_

He finished looking again into the eyes of Rosalie who looked so touched that I believed, if she was human, she would have been crying at that point. She engulfed Emmett in a soft embrace.

Although I thought it _was_ rather touching Emmett had written this poem for Rose, I couldn't understand how such a strange present could make the 'ice-queen' become so emotional. Confused, I asked Edward. He smiled, as if realising how strange it might look to an outsider.

"The thing is Bella, last year he gave her a sock, yes one sock, not even a pair, and the year before he gave her a bag of frozen peas. Emmet's not very good at buying presents." Looking down at the sheep shaped tape-measure Emmett had given me this year I felt I could understand that.

I watched the happiness of my family, paired off together and looking like nothing could ever split them apart. Rose was encouraging Emmett to repeat the poem, Carlisle was using a toy stethoscope against Esme's chest and pretending to be shocked when there was no beat. Esme was giggling at his expression. Alice and Jasper were staring lovingly into each other's eyes intensely, so I felt like I was intruding by looking at them. As i turned back towards Edward, I was aware of two things happening simultaneously; Alice's eyes glazed over slightly and Edward stiffened beneath me.

"No!" He yelled, putting me on the floor and running to Alice before shaking her violently, "How long Alice? Why didn't you see earlier, dammit?"

Jasper pushed Edward away from his sobbing wife and growled at him.

"What is it Edward?"

He turned to Esme and answered in a cold whisper. "The Volturi are will be here in 2 minutes. They want to kill us all."

---

**And that is all I will say.**

**Thanks,  
Rebecca.**

**[Update on Friday, hopefully. Otherwise it will definitely be next weekend.]**

**P.S I would have posted this on Saturday, but FF wouldn't let me. I also apologise for spelling or grammar mistakes, my beta reader is taking ages to get back to me…**


	10. Chapter 10

__

_**Previously in Merely an Illusion:**_

_As I turned back towards Edward, I was aware of two things happening simultaneously; Alice's eyes glazed over slightly and Edward stiffened beneath me._

"_No!" He yelled, putting me on the floor and running to Alice before shaking her violently, "How long Alice? Why didn't' you see earlier, dammit?" _

_Jasper pushed Edward away from his sobbing wife and growled at him. _

"_What is it Edward?"_

_He turned to Esme and answered in a cold whisper. "The Volturi are will be here in 2 minutes. They want to kill us all."_

Chapter 10

I froze and my blood ran cold. Death? I found it hard to believe that this family, this image of perfection, could be destroyed so easily by the Volturi. Sobs erupted from someone nearby, Esme I think, but I remained a statue in the arms of my fiancé. Edward's arms tightened around my body and the precious moments we had left I spent wracking my brain in search of anything that could possibly offer us the hope of survival. In those short two minutes a million scenarios played out in my mind, each of which ending in death.

I heard them long before I saw them. They seemed to have hoped for an ambush as the guard emerged from the forest behind the house. Edward, hearing their thoughts before we heard their steps, urged us outside so we could meet our enemies head on and we stood as a family in formation; Carlisle standing at the arrow point with everybody paired off behind. Esme and Edward automatically paired together at the back, then looked slightly abashed as they remembered me. I shook my head softly and went inside the arrow, behind my father. I could still see every move that any vampire here made but I was hidden until I wished to show myself. Especially given my ability I could remain invisible until the time was right-

Hang on… Why didn't I think of it before? I could use my ability to try and hide everyone. Obviously I couldn't make us invisible without alerting the Volturi of my power but I could use it to shield us. I could use it to trick the eye of the Volturi and ultimately to save the lives of my family. I gave the majority of my brain over to calculating and initiating my plan but used the rest to listen to the conversation between Carlisle and one of the small ones. From here I couldn't be sure if it was Jane or Alec, I only hoped it was the latter. That way if I couldn't find a way out of our imminent deaths, they would be relatively painless for the family.

"Carlisle." A high-pitched trill sounded across the space and my heart sank. Jane. Of course. I could almost hear the strained smile in Carlisle's voice as he greeted our executioners.

"Hello Jane and the rest of you. To what do we owe this delightful visit?"

"Oh Carlisle, old friend, I'm sure you know by now. Even if dear sweet Alice hadn't seen it, Edward here would have plucked our mission from my head and thus you would know."

Shock registered on Carlisle's face as he heard the voice of his old friend and the betrayal he felt was evident when he next spoke. I too was shocked; Aro and his brothers so rarely left the castle and I certainly had not expected to see him here.

"Aro, my friend, I do know. I only ask two things of you, firstly why, and secondly-" his voice broke, "Please spare my family the pain of death. If not by abandoning this quest, then by at least asking Alec to use his power. By all means, hurt me, but not my wife or children. Please…"

And with that, Carlisle fell to his knees before Aro, threatening to expose me from my position behind. I quickly threw up the illusion of nothing behind my father, and I saw the brief spark of confusion in the eyes of my family when they saw I was no longer there and yet had not been heard to leave.

Aro threw his head back in a booming laugh that ricocheted off the walls of the forest and scattered birds from the trees. The guard also looked amused, smirks masking the faces of them all. I noticed that Emmett was looking mortified at Carlisle's 'cowardly' approach to the situation.

"Silly old man, you believed me? You thought I would slaughter this family? These people with such powerful gifts?"

They weren't going to kill us? As I so often found, Edward's mind seemed to be perfectly in tune with my own as he voiced my thought.

"Edward I shan't _harm_ your family. No, no harm will befall anybody here. I will, however take three of your collective seven and scatter the rest of you across the globe. I'm afraid you shall never again see each other, but you shall be _safe._ Nerine, my dear, please step forward."

"Aro." An indescribably beautiful woman, glowing almost silver in the moonlight, stepped forward and extended a hand towards Aro. She was wearing a strange dress that implied she had just stepped straight out of the 14th century. It was a deep green colour with a sheer blue cape that fell to the floor. When she moved it gave the impression of moving through water and was almost _magical. _Long black hair fell in curling waves to her hips and she had the features of an angel. But her eyes were the strangest; despite her vampiric features and inhuman good looks, her eyes were the exact colour of the sea and seemed to change colour with her every move. This was a strange person.

Aro smiled and waved her towards us. "Ah, my dear, but where are my manners? Meet the Cullens. Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Emmett, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper- and who are you?" He said, coming to a stop before me. I gulped. What did I do? Checking the breadths of my power I realised it was falling a little short. I could only guess it was a result of that woman's presence. Plus, situations of this calibre tended to make me a little nervous.

"Uh, I'm Ed-Edward's fiancée." I made sure to look shy and to hide behind Edward as much as possible. Thankfully, last time I'd been with the Volturi I'd been looking pretty different so they wouldn't recognise my face. My _voice _on the other hand…

"Edward! You never told us you found love! I thought you had some kind of relationship with Eleazar's friend… Tanya is it?" Edward growled in Aro's general direction. He had a relationship with Tanya? "No matter, it only makes our job here today just a tad more fun. Say goodbye, lovebirds. This shall be the last you ever see of each other. Nerine, here , is going to wipe your memories. You shan't even remember each other; isn't that splendiferous?" He chuckled and Nerine stepped forward and placed a hand on Emmett, who was being restrained by both Felix and Demitri.

I clutched Edward close and whispered in his ear. "Edward, if we're lucky, her power won't work on me like yours and Aro's don't. If that's the case, I may be able to one day save us all. When she does whatever she's going to do to Emmett, tell me what goes through her mind. I'll go from there." He moved only his eyes, up to the sky above, and back down agreeing silently to my terms. Nothing that would tip the others off.

I looked back to Emmett, hugging Edward close as two guard members stood behind us, their fingers touching my skin. Nerine closed her eyes and the change was instantaneous. Emmett fell to his knees and his face went blank, his eyes rolling back into his head. I memorized every movement.

Rosalie struggled against her captor but Alec quickly immobilized her. Esme let out a muffled sob and Carlisle extended a hand towards her. His eyes flickered to mine and I knew our thoughts were in tandem. Pain, sorrow and betrayal showed in his eyes, but behind that was hope. Our lives were in my hands.

I let out a whimper and buried my face in Edward's chest. He ducked his head, seeming to kiss me softly.

"She runs a replay of everyone of Emmett's memories and then breaks down each one. She's left a few; his name, enough of the vampire rules to keep him controlled and his personality. But the rest is gone." Emmett fell backwards, his head hitting the frozen ground hard. The crack of impact was shattering, thunderous; it echoed off the mountains. "He's not unconscious; not quite. He's just extremely absorbed in his own thoughts, it's a side effect of the mind erase. Apparently it lasts a few hours and is the closest to unconsciousness as we'll ever get."

I watched, helpless, as my family succumbed to the witch's touch. As each member fell, two guards stepped forward, picked them up, and took them either to Aro's feet or into the trees. Edward told me the thoughts of every guard and gave me every clue he could. When she reached Edward, the only creatures remaining in the clearing was the woman herself, Aro, Jane, Alec, two guards and me. Alice and Jasper were at Aro's feet, snow falling onto their angelic faces.

No sound escaped Edward's lips as he cringed against the ground. It felt like my head would explode from the pain of watching this and yet I couldn't tear my eyes away. Each second Edward lay on the floor was another of our memories that he was losing. I felt myself running through every memory of him I had, just in case. The fuzzy human one's I left till last, they were the most painful to watch. It was like I was watching through a thick, dark veil—because my human eyes had been half blind. Everything had been so blurred.

Finally she was done with Edward. My jaw clenched as I prepared myself for whatever might happen. Her hand landed on my forehead and felt hot. Jacob hot. Her eyes closed and I felt nothing. Absolutely nothing that could harm me. There was a slight pressure against the edge of my brain but it was nothing I wouldn't hold off. I threw up a cover-story that I knew only Nerine could see. I think it was something similar to my Arianne Marks life, but I'm not sure. With the rest of my mind I ran through what I could do next. All Edward had plucked from the minds of the guards was that each family member was to be placed far away from each other and any other vampires. He also found a few place names in Oregon, Massachusetts and also France and England. I knew I was going to have a long search ahead of me and I was dreading it.

But I also knew I would have no way of ever marrying Edward or re-uniting the family unless I worked myself to the bone for the next few years. And so, as a strange inhuman woman attempted to wipe my memory, I thought only of strategy and how to save those I loved.

***

**So, I'm not even going to make any excuses about my lateness… I guess it's just something I'm going to have to acknowledge. I'm late for everything. =[**

**But here's chapter 10! I hope you like it! I'm not 100% sure of it at the moment so you may find me editing it at some point. I'll let you know if I do though. **

**Have a great weekend and thanks for reading!**

**Rebecca.**


End file.
